


i think that possibly (i might be falling for you)

by seungyounbelievable (sysupportgroup)



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock, minor mentions of seungyeon and wenhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/seungyounbelievable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein sungjoo is crap at first impressions but manages to fall in love twice in the same day</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think that possibly (i might be falling for you)

**Author's Note:**

> done for the prompt: "i just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please"
> 
> find me at u-n-i-fics.tumblr.com, @chahakyeoff on twitter and @u_n_i_fics on ask.fm <3

later, yixuan will laugh and blame the whole thing on sungjoo. sungjoo will flush hot red, remembering that day they met and cover his face as it burns up. to that, yixuan will roll his eyes fondly and gently pull his hands away, caressing them softly with his own.

 

and he’ll thank him for it. because without sungjoo’s mistake - no matter how embarrassing - they’d never have met.

 

so it all starts when sungjoo’s nabbed a rare seat at this cosy little cafe, tucked around the corner from his new apartment. it’s got cheesy music playing over the tinny speakers, a lone server chatting familiarly with the customers and a bookshelf stacked higgledy-piggledly with books and magazines in the corner.

 

sungjoo falls in love immediately.

 

there’s only one table available - a two small seater wooden one at the edge of the crowded floor and near the bathrooms. gritting his teeth, he ‘excuse-me’s and ‘sorry’s his navigation across to finally collapse down on the chair nearest to him. it’s scratched and wobbly but the wood has a familiar feel to it and the cushion placed on it is bright and raggedly cheerful.

 

he decides he likes it.

 

“hi!” he signals the server across the room and like an eel, they slip through the network of seats and come to stare expectantly at him, “can i get a hot chocolate please? and um,” he points to their display case of baked goods, “what do you recommend from there?”

 

the server raises his eyebrows and taps his pencil against his lips, “the blueberry muffins are popular?” he offers and then winks conspiratorially, “but the chef here - wenhan - makes great cheesecake. so, personally, the strawberry cheesecake is my recommendation.”

 

“ah,” sungjoo nods and sneaks a quick peek at the server’s tag, “thanks seungyeon. i think i’ll try both then!”

 

seungyeon grins and nods, scribbling it down on his pad, “it’ll be out really soon, sir. i promise you won’t be disappointed.”

 

true to his word, they both land on his table less than ten minutes later. the muffin is steaming, the cheesecake beautifully presented and the hot chocolate with a scoop of ice-cream on top. the only thing that’s daunting is the size of the food. the muffin is easily bigger than his fist and the cheesecake is maybe a sixth of the entire cake itself. 

 

he gulps and subconsiously touches his stomach - maybe he’s bitten off more than he can chew (pun unintended).

 

but mind set to it, he unloads his wallet and phone onto the table and scoots his chair back as much as he dares - ready to pop the button of his jeans later if his waistline gets too tight. he leans forward to grab the plate of the cheesecake and the fork and his phone rings.

 

the loud, “i think i wanna marry you” cuts through the amiable atmosphere and jolts him to silence it. he shuts it up but his reaching knocks the mug holding his hot chocolate over the side of the table.

 

it’s almost like slow motion when the ceramic spills its contents onto the floor. luckily, it doesn’t break but it doesn’t stop him from blurting out a, “sorry!” at the top of his lungs. patrons glare at him or stare in concern and it’s only then that he realises he’s stood up and sinks back down in his seat quickly.

 

seungyoun looks over to him and motions five minutes with his hands and sungjoo nods weakly, good mood broken as he watches the liquid spread out across the wood flooring.

 

this was not the first impression he wanted to make.

 

he gazes miserably back at the muffin and cheesecake waiting for him on the table and suddenly, he feels like he’s lost his appetite.

 

“i’ll see you tomorrow!” someone shouts suddenly, a tall man rounding the corner out of the bathroom and waving to the staff. 

 

and he’s headed straight for the puddle.

 

“hey, look - ” sungjoo tries to warn but it’s too late. the guy’s eyes widen as his loafers lose contact with the wood, slipping forwards and oh.

 

fuck.

 

his head is on top of sungjoo’s crotch.

 

oh shit oh shit oh shit.

 

he’s saying something rapidly now, face going a distinct hue of firetruck red whilst he tries to scramble upwards and avoid eye contact but holy fuck, his head was on his crotch and yeah, it hurt a little but that’s all in the background because he has really nice eyes and lips and basically everything. plus he looks really good from above with his hair all mussed and biting his lip and man, he’s cute when he’s embarrassed but damn, it’s probably inappropriate to say that out loud and oh okay keep calm he’s standing up now and dusting himself off. his knees are wet damnit but he looks so graceful and perfect and you know what it has to be illegal to look that good and be this cute - is this guy real?

 

“ - again, i can’t believe that happened. i’m so sorry.” 

 

sungjoo keeps nodding blankly and the illegally perfect guy clears his throat and offers a small smile, slowly regaining his composure.

 

“well uh, thanks for not getting angry,” he laughs gently and sends his jeans a self-deprecating look, “looks like i’ll have to go wash these now.” he nods politely at sungjoo and shoots a glance towards the exit, “well, i guess i’ll be off now. like i said, i’m really sorry…”

 

he starts walking off and sungjoo can do nothing but stare after him. finally, the fact that he’s leaving the place and sungjoo will never see him again hits him as the other guy is halfway out of the cafe.

 

a strangled sound mangles its way out of his throat at that and he don’t think he’s breathing properly anymore.

 

vaguely, he sees the guy turn around and look at him in panic at his noise. he doesn’t hesitate but weaves his way back to sungjoo where he bends down and asks sweetly, “hey, are you okay? i’m a med student - do you need any assistance?”

 

it’s there and then that sungjoo realises that this guy is an angel. an honest to god angel.

 

the guy thumps him on the back a couple of times and sungjoo coughs loudly in response, getting past his mental and verbal blockage.

 

“are you okay now?” the guy’s eyes are expectant and wide, a small smile lighting up his features, “do you need any help?”

 

“um,” sungjoo struggles, tongue still tied and grinning shyly, “maybe uh, if you’ve got nothing to do,” he shifts in his wobbly chair and throws a pointed look at the desserts on his table, “you could help me finish these. i mean, i owe you something right?”

 

“oh,” the guy looks at the desserts in surprise and then back to sungjoo, “that’s really generous of you but i didn’t really do anything and i um,” he coughs, “invaded your privacy. are you - ”

 

“but i’m in need here,” sungjoo pouts, “you’d be doing me a favour really, if you help me eat these. i didn’t realise the portions were so big.”

 

“well,” yixuan hedges and sungjoo can see the waver in his eyes, “if you really - ”

 

“i do,” sungjoo pushes the muffin towards him and the fork, “and we’ll call it even.”

 

“fine,” the guy gives in and takes the chair opposite sungjoo, carefully digging the fork into the muffin, “because wenhan’s muffins are too good to resist.”

 

sungjoo smiles brilliantly and tries to project confidence and charisma, “i’m sungjoo.”

 

“yixuan.”

 

and sungjoo falls in love for the second time that day.


End file.
